Parenthood
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Realizing that their friends now have families, Clark and Kyla consider having kids of their own. The conclusion of the Clyla marital trilogy. Rated M for sexuality.


**Kawatche Indian Reservation – Morning**

Superman is in the midst of a battle with a metahuman named Equus, who was actually able to make his abdomen bleed with his claws.

"Ergh." Superman reels back in pain, the sensation being foreign to him after all of this time. Still, he is far from finished.

ZISSSSSH! Equus dashes at him with super-speed and attempts to cut him again.

CLINCH! WOSH! Superman parries to the side to catch his arm and toss him high into the sky over a less populated section of the reservation.

WOOSH! POW! Superman flies right behind him in the air and knocks him downwards with cupped hands.

CRASH! Equus' impact creates a small crater and a lot of smoke.

Superman descends in front of the smoke, completely on-guard. He declares, "Give it up, Equus. You're not gonna get lucky anymore."

"Says you!" ZISSSH! Equus leaps through the smoke and throws a punch at Superman.

CROCH! Superman almost casually catches the punch despite his enemy's own impressive level of strength.

SHING! Equus attempts to shank Superman with his free claw at super-speed,

KRAK! Superman twists Equus' arm behind his back to restrain him, thus ending their battle.

"And here I thought Superman didn't buy his own press?" Equus taunts. "These people think you're their god and you just along for the ride. Too bad you couldn't _intervene_ in time to save those kids."

KRIK! Superman lightly chops Equus in the neck, rendering him unconscious.

After dropping his adversary off at Stryker's Prison, Superman immediately returns to the reservation to help with cleanup and aid. Kyla is also present to help out in addition to a few other skinwalkers that the young married couple are already well-aware of; a man being of a bear, a man being of a hawk, a woman being of a bull, and a woman being of an eagle.

A burial ceremony is held for the youths that did not make it and Superman says some words of encouragement, Kyla standing beside him all the while.

The couple return to their farm. On their couch in the living room, a guilt-ridden Clark lays on the barefoot Kyla's lap as she strokes his hair, his wife attempting to comfort him about his failure earlier.

"14, Kyla. One 14, one 17, one just turning 13. Had their whole lives ahead of them." Clark huffs in shame. "All because I-"

"Stop." Kyla insists. "Even Naman can't be everywhere at once. Even you can't see everything coming."

"I just…I can't stop thinking about those Moms. Those Dads. It's the way my parents looked at me whenever I had close calls. Even if there weren't a lot." Clark sighs. "Makes me wonder what kind of Dad I'd be."

Kyla makes her husband turn over to look up at her before she touches his face, "An amazing one. Literally the world's greatest."

Kyla passionately kisses him, consoling him somewhat.

* * *

**Granville – Ross Creamed Corn Factory – Midday**

In their office, Pete has a private discussion with his brothers; Mark, an obese young man with an earring, and Sam, a thin, bespectacled young man.

"I don't know, Pete." Sam remarks. "Kevin's Dad's been with us for years. Think what this could do to us."

"I _did_ think. That's why his kid's gotta go." Pete replies. "Yeah, we're family based, but family has to work too. Case in point."

"He's gotcha there, Sam." Mark agrees.

"Fine." Sam reluctantly relents. "Who's next?"

"We're done." Mark shrugs.

"No, I mean, whose turn is it to deal the blows?" Sam asks.

Pete and Mark silently look to Sam, who uneasily starts, "I-"

"—haven't cut anyone loose since before Christmas…last year." Pete reminds him. "It's tough…but we gotta do it. It's our job. _Our_ meaning _you_ too."

Sam again relents and silently request his brothers leave so he can begin.

Finished for the day, Pete enters his car and turns on the radio,

"…_folks, that was Lydia Lin! Thank you for joining us, Miss! It was an honor!" _The Host remarks.

"_Happy to be here, Marcus!" _Lydia replies.

Pete turns off the radio, being both disappointed and delighted. Disappointed that he once again missed his fiancée's segment. But is delighted because now, once they get home, he can make it up to her…by making love to her.

At the O'Bannon House, Pete and Lydia are absolutely naked in the living room. On the couch,

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Lydia vigorously sucks her fiancé's erect manhood to his pleasure. She kisses him as she climbs atop him,_

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Lydia rides Pete, giggling and moaning while touching his face and chest._

"Mmm!"_ Pete caresses her, kissing her breasts, neck, and lips with pure passion. He carries her to their bedroom upstairs with him still inside her,_

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! He lays atop her body and makes love to her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into his back. He kisses her neck and lips, moaning in delight as he feels her moist womanhood tighten around his solid manhood._

Lydia makes Pete chase her into one of the other bedrooms. He catches her, but she pushes him on his back onto the bed.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Lydia again rides Pete, but is turned the other way. He caresses her breasts and kisses her smooth, bare back._

"Oh, yes! Baby! Oh!"_ She moans._

Lydia makes Pete chase her back downstairs to the living room couch, but he catches her before she could go around to the seat is.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! As they stand behind the couch, Pete makes love to her from behind, caressing her waist and breasts as he kisses the back of her head before he moves down to her neck._

"Mmm! Yes! Come here, now!"_ Lydia demands, having flipped over the couch._

Pete immediately runs around and kisses her lips passionately before he drops to his knees on the floor.

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Keeping her on the couch, Pete opens her legs and enthusiastically licks her moist womanhood, savoring her sweet coital fluid._

"Oh! Oh, yes!"_ Lydia moans, rolling her eyes and licking her lips as she rubs Pete's head. _

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Pete puts his whole mouth in, feeling extra inclined to please her. Seconds later, _

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Pete lays atop her body and makes fervent love to her, rapidly satisfying her with his intensifying strokes. _

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"_ The young engaged couple climax, kissing as a sign of post-coital bliss and genuine love._

Pete flips on his back so as to allow Lydia to lay on him. She rubs his chest and looks him in the eye.

"So…am I off the hook?" Pete wonders.

"Yes…I think you are." Lydia grins.

"Just 'cause I know you're not serious, we'll go another round once I catch my breath." Pete promises.

"No, let's make it three." Lydia demands, still grinning.

"You trying to kill me?" Pete chuckles.

"Punish you." Lydia playfully kisses him.

"Well, I'm taking all next week off to help you with your station." Pete promises. "Also, gonna plan your grand opening. Finally have a reason to open that champagne."

"Mmm…no. Not anymore." Lydia looks up to a confused Pete and happily reveals, "I'm pregnant."

Pete looks to her in wide-eyed shock and gasps, "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Lydia smiles big.

"Oh, babe!" Pete passionately kisses her as she giggles loudly, both being very happy about this development.

* * *

**Kent Farm – Three Years Later**

Clark and Kyla entertain the now-married Pete and Lydia in addition to Lana and her husband; former quarterback/current Marine Lieutenant Whitney Fordman. Their discussion is momentarily halted by a touching sight; Pete and Lydia's 2-year-old son Lyndon playing with Lana and Whitney's 3-year-old daughter Nell. Lyndon looks a lot like his father, but has his mother's eyes and a lighter skin-tone. Nell looks a lot like her mother, but has her father's blonde hair.

"Still hasn't sunk in for me." Pete admits. "It's like only yesterday I was still a kid in high school."

"No kidding." Lana agrees.

"I gotta say, I can barely remember that time." Whitney remarks. "I thought my life got started with the Marines, but it really got going when I married this one. But when _she_ was born, it's not just my life that changed. It's my whole world."

"Uh, guys." Lydia subtly cautions her friends to be mindful of their childless hosts.

"Oh, uh…" Pete starts to apologize.

"It's all right, Pete." Kyla cheerfully interrupts. "It's not like we'd even have the time for them anyway."

"See, that's what we thought, too." Lana explains, "Between Whitney going off to fight and me helping out City Hall, we weren't sure what it would mean for Nell. Megan says babysitting is no problem, but I know she's got dreams, too. It's a lot of work, no doubt, but it's so…there's no feeling like it. No feeling like parenting."

"None at all." Lydia adds, rubbing her stomach.

"No way." Clark takes notice.

"Mmn-hmn!" She smiles as the others, sans Pete, react positively. "Fingers crossed, it's a girl. But another boy wouldn't be bad."

Lyndon walks towards his parents; Lydia puts him in her lap and kisses his cheek. Pete lightly pinches his leg.

Clark and Kyla look to each other silently.

That night, the young Kents still ponder on Lana's words as they watch a movie together on the couch. During commercial,

"It's not like we can't have any." Clark points out. "Your tribe is proof of that."

"But how else do you explain it?" Kyla asks. "I mean, the many, _many_ times you and I rocked this house, this whole farm, and yet...nothing happened."

"Well, the way I see it, we should keep trying." Clark suggests. "And maybe I'll…quit my job at the Planet and take care of them. That way, you'd be free to do your thing _and_ be a Mom."

"Uh…no." Kyla disagrees. "I'm not gonna let you take the easy way out. Your work is too important."

"More important than our kids? Our…would-be kids?" Clark asks.

"Of course not, Ck." Kyla continues. "I'm just saying, don't give up on life just because it's hard. Whitney and Lana didn't and they're normal. You're Superman. You're Naman. There's nothing you can't do. And if anyone's gonna stay closer to home…it's me. Like you said, I'm the Mom."

"Goes both ways, Ky." Clark insists. "I'm not gonna let you go from digging up fossils and cryptic symbols to baking pies and washing dishes."

"Haven't had a real discovery in like ever." Kyla admits. "Besides, while I'm wasting time trotting, I all but forgot there's still a whole lot of caverns that we haven't seen. Symbols that haven't been translated. Think I'll get back to that. That way, I won't be far from home or the kids. And my parents could watch them. As much as they harass us about grandkids, they won't have a problem with that."

"Career shift's not a bad idea. Think I'll do that too." Clark cuts Kyla off when she objects, "Leave the newspaper business behind and just do regular news media. It pays a lot more and, more importantly, it reaches way more people. If that doesn't work out, I'll see Lydia about a job at her station."

"Since when do you care about money?" Kyla chuckles, surprised by this development.

"Since you told me how many kids you wanted." Clark jokes.

They cuddle up to each other when their movie returns. Both silently laugh to themselves about how they had a serious discussion about children when they have not even gotten pregnant yet. Though it is humorous now, the thought lingers for quite some time.

* * *

**Metropolis**

In a working-class neighborhood, Clark interviews an Arab family that has recently immigrated, wanting to bring their recent racial troubles to the attention of the public. During the interview, he notices the closeness the father has with his son, which causes him to develop a longing smile.

* * *

**Croatia**

Kyla is among her usual team of archeologists when they discover a hoard of late Roman silver plate. Unlike her co-workers and superior, this fortune serves her no interest and she gives her share away to a struggling family she saw earlier. She looks warmly at the closeness the mother has with her daughter, developing a longing smile.

* * *

**Over the Pacific Ocean**

Superman takes notice of a sinking ocean liner full of people bound for Hawaii. Many are on life rafts. Others have fallen and sunken below. Superman analyzes the situation using all of his senses.

WOOSH! SPLASH! WOSH! WOSH! WOSH! Flying into the ocean below, he grabs every single person that has sunken, emerging with nine people in his arms and floating above three life rafts, ordering the survivors to make room for the nine.

WOOSH! SPLASH! CREAK! Superman flies back into the water and grabs hold of the hull of the ship before he begins to push it above water.

CREAK! To the shock of all present, Superman maneuvers himself to the bottom of the ship in order to carry it through the air with his own two hands as if were nothing more than a big piece of Styrofoam!

CLUNK! Superman eventually sets the ship down at the port of Maui, drawing much attention.

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH! Even more so when he spends the next four minutes transporting the life-rafters to the port as well, going much lower than normal due to not wanting to risk traumatizing anyone or making any serious injuries worse. He shakes hands with the local authorities after giving his report and is ready to leave when,

"Do you have to go now?" A little Hawaiian girl asks, tugging on his cape.

Charmed by her and still in thought, Superman picks her up and holds her in his arms, allowing many to take pictures of them. Superman takes one with both the girl and her mother before he puts her down. He gently touches her cheek before he flies off.

* * *

**Schneider Ocean Institute**

Along with Dr. Hines, Kyla observes items recovered from a 20th Century Whaler ship, the two having permission from the Schneider couple themselves. She is lost in the research when,

"_Ow!" _Kyla's wolf-hearing tunes her into the sound of a little boy crying after he slips and falls. She tells her superior,

"I'll be right back." Walking out and the coast being clear,

PATTER! She uses wolf-speed to get to the little White boy, who turns out to be the Schneiders' seven-year-old son, Emil.

"I got you, sweetie." Kyla picks him up in her arms and takes him into her and her superior's private office. She holds an ice-pack to the back of his head and puts a patch on a bruise for his left arm, having a first-aid kit handy. She then gives him a lollipop she had earlier gotten from the cafeteria in addition to a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on. Let's go find your mommy and daddy." Kyla walks him out of the office and does just that, gaining gratitude from the two researchers.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kyla flies coach back home and despite everything she has unearthed and studied, all she can think about is her frequent encounters with children during these excursions. And she is not alone,

"_Wanna try again? When we get home?" _Kyla wolf-hears her husband's voice, grinning at the fact that he is flying very close to the plane and knowing very well that he has been thinking exactly the same as what she has been thinking.

"It's Superman! Look, Mommy! Superman! Superman! Whoa! No way! Dude! The man of freakin' steel!" The passengers excitedly speak out loud and clamor, but remain seated nonetheless.

Taking advantage of the sudden cacophony and the attendants' attempts to restore order, Kyla plainly speaks with a smirk, knowing that he can hear her,

"Yes. Definitely, yes."

"_Then we'll make it special. Love you." _Superman promises, waving at his wife while giving the illusion he is waving at the passengers.

"I love you, too." Kyla waves back.

WOOSH! Superman speeds through the sky, sending the passengers into another frenzy, especially those who have been recording him.

* * *

**Kawatche Caves - Evening**

Clark has brought his and his wife's bed down into the cave for their special evening just as Kyla herself walks up behind him. Hearing her but not turning around, he asks, "Spot look familiar?"

"It's where you fell. Where we first met." Kyla turns her husband around, arousing him by revealing that she is wearing only a blue bra, blue-daisy dukes, and no shoes on her perfect feet. She kisses him passionately as she removes his shirt, "And where I did this."

_Clark and Kyla continue to passionately kiss as the latter unzips her husband's jeans while the former unstraps his wife's bra. He lifts her in his arms and sits on the bed, still kissing her fervently. Moments later,_

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! On her knees on the bed with her luscious breasts exposed, Kyla vigorously sucks the erect manhood of her husband, who stands next to the bed._

"Mmm!"_ Clark reacts in pleasure, bending over to kiss Kyla's smooth, bare back._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla goes a little deeper before she moves to suck her husband's testicles._

_Clark stops her so that he could kiss her lips lovingly. He sucks on and kisses her breasts before he turns her around. Kissing her back again, he has her stand to her feet on the bed as he unzips and removes her daisy-dukes, allowing him to kiss her firm buttocks. He then has her bend to her knees on the bed, finally joining her in it. Caressing her breasts as he kisses her neck, he has her bend to her hands and knees._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Clark enthusiastically licks Kyla's moist womanhood, savoring her sweet coital fluid._

"Mmm!"_ Kyla moans in delight, fondling her breast and licking her lips._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Clark speeds up his tongue to increase her arousal before he puts his whole mouth in. He stands straight on his knees,_

"Oh!" _Husband and wife moan in sensual joy when Clark inserts himself inside of her and begins to make love to her from behind,_

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

"_Yes, my Naman. Yes, my Naman." Kyla again moans in delight, rolling her eyes and biting her lip._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark caresses his wife's waist as he continues to make love to her from behind. He bends down to kiss her back once more._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla shakes her buttocks and bounces her womanhood against her husband's manhood._

"Huh!"_ Clark reacts in enjoyment._

"Oh, you like that?"_ WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla increases the speed of her shakes, the walls of her moist womanhood tightening over her husband's solid manhood._

_Clark bends over to kiss his wife's neck and lips as he fondles her breasts, all the while reacting in delight as she continues to bounce against his manhood. Kyla holds his face with one hand and passionately kisses him before she orders him, _

"On your back. Now."

_Clark immediately obeys his wife and lays on his back._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla again sucks her husband's manhood._

"Ergh."_ Clark reacts in arousal yet again._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla goes deeper one more time. She crawls up to her husband, his manhood still in her hand, and kisses his lips passionately before she reinserts him inside of her._

"Oh! Mmm! Ah!" _WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla moans in deep pleasure as she rides her husband, her vocal expressions echoing throughout the caves._

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"_ Clark moans, sitting up to kiss his wife's stomach and lips before she pushes him back down onto the bed._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! She begins to ride him harder, touching his face with one hand and his chest with the other._

"Mmm! Mmm! Oh! Yes!"_ Kyla rolls her eyes and licks her lips. She bends down to kiss her husband warmly. _

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! She sits up straight and intensifies her body's movements, tightening around her husband's manhood._

"Mmm!"_ In response, Clark sits up and kisses his wife's breasts; fondling them as he sucks and bites her nipples. He kisses her neck and lips before he willing flops on his back again._

"Ready?"_ Kyla simpers, her hands and nails being dug into her husband's invulnerable chest._

_Clark silently nods to his wife, prepared for their climax._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla rides Clark harder than ever._

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"_ Husband and wife reach their climax, their pleasured screams echoing all throughout the caves._

Kyla cuddles up to her husband and kisses him intensely, resting her head and hand on his chest. Clark holds her hand and kisses it.

"If this doesn't do it, we won't stop. Ky, I swear…months or years from now, you're getting one. We're gonna have a family." Clark promises his wife.

"I know, Ck. I know we will." Kyla points out. "Probably not a good idea to go to sleep down here, though."

"Probably not. Let's do it, anyway." Clark jokes; Kyla laughs. They kiss once more and remain where they lay, intent on leaving eventually.

* * *

**Smallville Medical Center – Nine Years Later**

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" Kyla is giving birth as Clark remains in the room with her, holding her hand and being completely unaffected by her pain-enhanced wolf-strength.

In attendance, but outside of the hospital room, are the Rosses with not only their now-11-year-old son Lyndon, but their 9-year-old daughter Peta and their 5-year-old son David. Peta looks much like her mother, but has a light brown skin tone. David is a favorable combination of both of his parents.

Along with them are Lana and Whitney with not only their 12-year-old daughter Nell, but also their second daughter; 8-year-old Chloe, who favors her father a bit, but has her mother's brown hair.

After what feels like an eternity,

"Oh! Here we go!" Dr. Scanlon holds the Kents' new crying baby boy, Michael.

Clark grins big while Kyla's emotions are naturally all over the place as she holds her son. She kisses his forehead before she kisses her husband.

* * *

**Kent Farm – Later**

The Kent Farmhouse is three times as large as it used to be due to Clark and Kyla at some point remodeling it. In a room directly across from their bedroom, Clark looks down in fatherly warmness at his newborn son as he sleeps in his crib.

In their bedroom, Kyla looks at her body in the mirror, her wolf-healing allowing her to instantly lose all of her baby weight. Clark suddenly walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"You know you look good to me either way, right?" Clark kisses her neck.

"You say that _every_ time." Kyla giggles, touching his face and kissing him passionately.

RUMBLE! HOWL! The whole farm suddenly quakes. Husband and wife display casual annoyance.

"At it again." Kyla takes her husband by the hand as they both go downstairs to step out to the front porch and deal with the source of the quakes.

"All of you! Right here!" Clark shouts with soft sternness, stepping down into the grass so that he could more directly confront them. All four of them.

WOOSH! 9-year-old Jerry descends from in front of the sun in sky and lands right in front of Clark. He looks a lot like his father, but has his mother's eyes and a dark skin tone.

PATTER! 8-year-old Joanne wolf-speeds from the backyard and stops right next to her brother. She is more or less a spitting image of her mother.

WOOSH! 6-year-old Laura flies out of the nearby cornfields and lands right in front of Clark and next to her sister. She has her father's eyes and skin tone.

PATTER! Joseph arrives in his humanoid white-wolf form and morphs back into his normal form, wearing only his underwear. He is Laura's shorthaired twin.

"I told you before. I don't usually mind you playing wild as long as you're careful. But today, you need to dial it back because your brother is sleeping. So, no flying low and no howling. Got it?" Clark looks down at them.

"Yeah, Dad!" All four children agree.

"Good. Go play." Clark nods.

WOOSH! WOOSH! PATTER! All but Joseph go.

"Hi, Mom!" Joseph waves at her.

"Hi, sweetie! Don't overdo it, okay?" Kyla waves back.

"Okay!" PATTER! Joseph morphs back into his skinwalker form and speeds away.

Kyla walks down next to her husband, clutching his arm with both hands as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"No feeling like it." Clark remembers Lana's words.

"None at all." Kyla adds.

The married couple kiss ardently, their lives at last being complete.

* * *

**Trivia: Clark and Kyla's children are named after figures directly or indirectly associated with the Superman character;**

**Jerry – Self-explanatory**

**Joanna – Siegel's second, best known wife**

**Laura – The Siegels' daughter**

**Joseph – Self-explanatory**

**Michael – Siegel's son with his first wife**


End file.
